No Such Thing as Normal
by Halcyon Rider
Summary: This is a Soul Eater fanfiction placed in the real world on New York, USA. Maka and her friends go on a trip to help her get over the grief of Soul dying, but at the skiing resort, they find some things that aren't normal...at all...
1. Chapter 1

_"Maka!"_

 _"No! Don't let go!" she yelled_

 _"You need to save yourself, you aren't going to be able to pull both of us up."_

 _"No! Soul- NO!" She felt his hand let go. She tried to hang on but...gravity got the best of it. "NO! SOUL! Soul..." Her cries turned to whimpers as she watches Soul fall from the 23 floor of their Manhattan apartment. "No..." She turned away._

Maka remembered this day, from exactly one year ago. Their apartment had caught on fire, Soul tripped on the fire escape and the stairs started falling, Maka grabbed him and the rail...but...he chose to save her. She stood by Soul's grave, thinking about how weak she was. Not being able to save him. He gave up his life... for her. She put down her flowers on his grave. White roses. _Soul,_ she thought, _I will always remember you._ She turned and walked away, tears, streaming down her face.

Chapter 1

"Hey Maka! Ready for the trip?" She saw Black Star walking towards her with a smile. "Remember, this trip isn't for grieving, we will remember Soul, but you have to let the past go and move on." He smiled "Now let's get this show on the road!"

"Haha, I was about to say that that was the smartest thing you've ever said but then you killed it." She walked with Black Star to Kid's apartment. Liz and Patty where already there, living in the apartment below Kids, they were always first to here the news

"Hey Maka! Hey bullshit!" Kid greated them.

"HEY! Just because my initials are BS doesn't mean you can go around calling me bullshit!" Protested Black Star

"Freedom of speech."

"Not if its bullying!" Black Star crossed his hands and pouted.

""You guys still didn't tell me where we're going. You even told Liz to pack my bags so I couldn't tell!"

"ooh! Can I tell her? Can I tell her?!" Patty yelled. Kid nodded. "Yay! Ok ready?" She looked so excited Maka thought she was gonna burst "We are going to..." She paused dramatically "Snowfall Ski Resort!" She squealed.

"Oh cool! I used to love skiing, but I haven't skied in 6 years so don't you make fun of me!" Maka looked warningly at Black Star

"What?" He raised his arms in innocence.

"Anyway, who are we still waiting for?" Kid looked at Liz who made the guest list.

"Kilik with Fire and Thunder," Liz rattled of the names "Ox, Harvar, Taibaki, and Kim."

"This should be fun!" Maka said. But she couldn't help thinking _Soul would've loved this._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

One by one, everyone made their way to Kids apartment to wait for the bus. Surprisingly, Tsubaki was the last one to come.

"Sorry! My cat was being a jerk about me leaving him with the neighbors!" Tsubaki's cat was named Cherry Blossom, everyone called her Cherry. She was a sweet cat, but, everyone's annoying at times. Cherry was a silverish white cat with a black ring of fur around one eye and black stripes other tail.

"She doesn't like being with new people"

"Alright everyone's here, the bus isn't supposed to come for another hour so we have some time. Anyone hungry?" Kid passed around a plate with sandwiches.

"Nah, I got my jar of Nutella!" Killik said and everyone laughed.

"Hey Kilik? I've always wanted to ask you, what breed of dogs are Fire and Thunder?" Maka asked

"Well Thunder is a Weimaraner. He was a gift from my parents when I was 13." He paused, licking a spoon of Nutella "Fire is a Coonhound. I adopted him a few years ago. We are going up to the mountains and I know there is a hunting range and Snowfall Resort. I was hoping to go hunting with those two. They're always chasing things." Kilik looked at his dogs with a smile. Everyone talked for another half hour until Patty saw the bus.

"Alright, everyone get your things and grab some food. It's a long 4 hour drive!" Everyone grabbed their stuff and got onto the bus.

"Hey at least there is a heater!" Liz sat in the front. They were flab for the heaters in the cold December air. Maka got out her newest book, _The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms_ and began reading.

 **(A/N:** ** _Land of Stories_** **is and actual book series by Chris Colfer! Check it out it's really cool!)**

Four hours later, the bus made it to Snowfall Ski resort. The group went straight to the check in building.

"Guys, I got my dad to book us one of the biggest cabins, 10 rooms so no one has to share one." Kid went up to the front seat to check in while the others slumped tiered on the benches. "All set! Now we hike up to the cabin!" Kid, was energized but the others had different opinions.

"Dude" Harvar spoke up "No...just no...we are all pooped and none of us feel like hiking." Everyone nodded.

"We can take the cable car..." Kid personally didn't want to go on the old cable car, but what choice did he have? "It's can take only 4 people at a time. Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki go ahead first and find the generator so we have electricity up at the cabin. Harvar, Ox, Kim, and Kilik go next. Me and Maka will go last. Ok?" No one argued. Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki got on and went up the mountain in the creaky cabel car. Fifteen minutes later the car came sliding back down for Harvar, Ox, Kilik , and Kim. Kid and Maka it on last and started going up the mountain.

"Listen Maka-" Kid started

"If you are going to say anything about Soul and letting go of the past then shut up. I've been told that so many times..." She looked out the window.

"No, that's not what i was going to say." Kid saw that Maka was looking at something with wide eyes out the window "Wacha looking at?"

"The mountains...the view...it's...it's...breathtaking..."

"Like you." Maka turned and stared at him. "Since the moment I met you, I've had a huge crush on you. I didn't know how to tell you this. But now I realized, I shouldn't hide my feelings." Kid got onto one knee like he was proposing, he took her hand "Maka Albarn, will you go out with me?" Maka looked away.

"I...I...don't...know..." She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not looking to replace the boyfriend Soul was, I just want to be with you." Kid looked into her eyes "I'm ok if you say no..."

Suddenly, the cable car stopped. Maka lurched forward falling into Kid, slamming their lips together. She pulled away, then leaned back in. They stayed together like that for a few more seconds then pulled away. Maka and brushed off her jeans.

"Yes"

The cable car door opened

"Come on! We need to find the generator!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they walked the path through the forest, Maka couldn't help feeling uneasy. Sure she was happy, Kid was a very nice guy. But something about this place seemed...of. She shuddered. It was getting dark and the lights, not being powered by a generator, were off. The december air was getting colder.

"Cold?" Kid walked up to her.

"Very. I wish we would just find the stupid generator before I freeze my ass off." Maka was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a thin jacket.

"Well in that case," Kid put his arm around Maka. She leaned closer.

""Hey Kid? Do you even know where we're going?" Harvar looked annoyed. Then he saw Maka leaning on Kid "Oh...uh..."

"The generator should be on the next left, the cabin is all the way down the path, about 1/4 of a mile from here."

Harvar looked at Kid and Maka with his eyes wide "Ok...thanks..." And he walked faster catching up to the others walking infront of Kid and Maka.

"Around half and hour later, Kid began to worry. _We should've reached the generator and the cabin by now_. They walked for a few more minutes.

"Yo Kid? Where the hell is this cabin?!" Ox looked tiered and annoyed along with the others.

"Well..." Kid didn't want to worry the others so he simply said "we will reach it soon"

They walked for a few more minutes until Liz yelled "Hey Kid! Which direction?" Kid let go of Maka and went to see. It was a fork in the road.

"I looked at a map of the resort online and this isn't what it showed." He decided to tell everyone "we should've reached the generator and cabins a long time ago. I don't know what to do" suddenly Maka noticed something.

"H-hey guys?...W-where's Kilik?"

oooooooooooo

Kilik was walking down the path in the forest in front of everyone. After a few minutes of walking he reached a fork in the paths. He remebered Harvar telling him that Kid said the generator was on the next left. He turned around to tell the others the good new.

"Hey guys- what?" He saw no one. _They're praying a prank on me!_ He thought angrily. "Ok guys, it's not funny come out!" He looked around again. Then he noticed something else. Fire and Thunder weren't there. "Shit" he mumbled "Fire! Thunder!? Guys? What the hell?! It's not funny anymore!" Then he heard barking. "Shit! That sounds like Thunder! Thunder?!" The barking grew softer and seized into a whine. "THUNDER?! FIRE?! Here boy!? Come here!" _This can't be good._ "Guys! Help! If this is a prank it's really not funny! FIRE! THUND-! Mhnhm! Uhhshm!" Someone grabbed Kilik from behind and coved him mouth.

"Shut up if you want to live." Said a rough scratchy voice. Kilik saw a blade of a knife. "I will let you go, don't try anything funny or else!" Kilik felt the grip loosen. Then the stranger let go. As soon as he did, Kilik kicked his foot back and hit the target aimed for. "OOF! Aye...you little brat! Ughhhh..." The man slid to his knees. Kilik didn't waste his time and ran the path which he thought would lead him to the generator.

oooooooooooooo

"KILIK! Fire! Thunder! Where are you?!" Ox and Maka where the only ones with flashlights so they lead the group in the darkness. The dry leaves crunched under their feet making every step filled with terror of what was to come. "Hey guys!" Liz pointed at something in a pile of snow. "It's Thunder's collar"

"Why would Kilik take off Thunders collar?"

"Let's keep going, if the collar is there then Kilik was definitely here, he would never leave Fire and Thunder." Kid went up to Maka. A few more minutes of walking and they heard a scream from the front. The light from Maka's flashlight disappeared. So did she and Kid.

"What the hell!? Why do people keep disapearing?" Kim clutched onto Ox's arm "I wanna go home!"

"Wait guys, I think Maka and Kid fell down this hill, the path ends here." Black Star was standing in the place where Kid and Maka screamed. "Should we go down after them?"

"We have to stay together, let's go find Ma-!" Something _swished_ and Liz voice was cut off

"What the..." Black Star saw Liz's body, cut right in half.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! We have to go! NOW! GO GO GO! After Kid and Maka! NOW!" Black Star yelled leading everyone over to the space where Kid and Maka disappeared. Everyone ran and fell, followed by screams of terror and surprise. Black Star fell through the darkness trying to hold back a scream and failing. His body suddenly jerked. Reaching the ground. He yelled. For some reading he was in extreme pain.

"Black Star! Are you ok?" He saw a flashlight. He could stay conscious anymore and gave in to the sleeping feeling, knowing he wouldn't wake up. "Black Star?! Oh shit..." Ox walked up to Black Stars body. It was impaled on a ice spike growing out from the ground. Ox looked around. "What the hell?! These are everywhere! Is anyone else hurt? Say 'aye' if you're alright!" He yelled out looking around. One by one he heard the voices of Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, Kim, Kilik, Ox, Harvard, and even Patty sobbing about her sisters death.

"Guys...we need to get out of here. Does anyone have a phone?" Maka tried to calm everyone down while trying to analyze the situation.

"I do." A few people checked their phones, followed by groans.

"Dammit no wifi..."

"Same here"

"Me too...shit..."

Maka looked at Kid for advice. For now we all have to stay together. Since there is no way all of us will make it back to the top of the cliff we might ass well head forward. Right now the cabin is out destination. There should be someone here. If not we will at least find a shelter." Kid motioned for the others to follow him forward.

oooooooooooo

Killik ran along the frozen ground his feet crunching on the leafs and snow. "They shouldn't be too far..." He said to no one in particular. He stopped to catch his breath. The creepy old guy should be far behind. In the silence he suddenly heard a scream. It sounded almost like...Liz? Were his friends near? Liz's scream was cut off. I few moments later he heard more screams. "This can't be good..." He ran of toward the screams.

oooooooooooo

Kim walked along side Patty trying to calm the younger girl down. Patty had totally broken down and it was a surprise she found the will to walk.

"Shhh...it will be OK..." She tried her best to calm the crying girl but her attempts failed. Patty stopped crying to say a few words

"I *hick* need to *sob* pee..."

"Alright anyone else?" Kid looked around "Patty go with Kim...we can't loose another person." The two girls went a little into the woods. "Hurry!" A few minutes passed. They heard a rustle.

"Coming!" Patty burst out of the trees.

"Where's Kim?"

"Don't worry you didn't loose me!" Kim burst out after Patty. "Patty? Feelin better?" Patty nodded and head of without another word.


End file.
